Wake Up Calls
by Llampaca Eating Guppy
Summary: Jack's latest project has finally been completed! Convincing Damian to get out of bed to witness the momentous occasion, however, is proving difficult. (Sorry shippers, this is friendship)


**Wake-up Calls**

**Summary: Jack's latest project has finally been completed. Convincing Damian to get out of bed to witness the momentous occasion, however, is proving difficult. (FRIENDSHIP, I promise!)**

**Warnings: Takes place after the guys are off arrangements (and out of the psychology center), so they're a little OOC/ not (as) psychotic.**

**I don't own Beyblade… although I have five bucks and some chocolate chip cookies if they're willing to sell!**

All was quiet. There was no motion, no sound at all to disturb the peaceful slumber. Well, until-

"DAMIAN!"…until _that_ happened. Damian groaned and buried his head farther into his pillow. Why hadn't he sent Jack to Hades and left him there a long time ago?

A door slammed and he heard footsteps rapidly approaching his room. "Damian!" His door burst open, permitting that wretched light to stab his eyes. "Wake up!"

He groaned and turned away from the light.

"Damian," he heard Jack's annoyance-laced voice say. After a pause, he felt the mattress bounce as Jack jumped onto it. "Come on!"

The offending disturber of his sleep then tried to shake him awake, so he gave him a solid shove. He couldn't help but smirk a little at the sound of Jack's startled yelp and the thud that followed when he hit the floor. Unfortunately, Jack was persistent. "Damian, up!" he commanded.

Damian chanced a glance at his alarm clock. 4:12. "No."

"So help me, Damian," Jack was getting frustrated, "if you don't get out of that bed right now-"

"You'll do what?" He asked, settling into bed. "Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow."

He heard Jack growl and suddenly his blankets were ripped off. "JACK!" He sat straight up and glared daggers at him. Jack met his gaze. "If you don't give me those blankets right now, so help me, I will throw you in Hades!"

Jack snorted, "As if I've never heard _that _before! Besides," a smirk spread across his face as he pulled Kerbecs out of his pocket, "that might be difficult to do without this."

It was at that point that Damian noticed two things and decided to leave figuring out how in Hades Jack had gotten his hands on Kerbecs for another day. First, Jack was still in his regular day clothes and makeup; and second, said regular clothes and makeup were a complete mess.

"What have you been doing?"

Jack rolled his eyes with enough drama to be in a soap opera. "That's what I've been trying to tell you," he sighed, "it's done!"

Damian's eyes widened. "The car's done?"

Jack was practically bouncing up and down now, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"SHOW ME!"

A while back, Damian and Jack had come across an old, beat up 1982 Chevy Impala for sale in a backyard. They'd brought it home and Damian had toiled day and night to get it to function. After that, he handed it over to Jack, who was determined to make art out of it. Damian had hoped that "art" meant remodeling the interior and not making some bizarre sculpture out of it, but he couldn't tell because the very first thing Jack did was practically construct a circus tent over the thing.

"You didn't wreck it, did you?" He asked halfway through the door.

"Oh, don't worry. I think you'll like it." Jack assured.

Damian rushed into the circus tent and stopped dead in his tracks.

He was facing the front of the car. The driver's side had been painted over in total "Jack style," with swirls of bright colors everywhere; but the passenger's side had been decked out totally different, with black, deep greys, and sharp edges. The two patterns swirled together down the line of symmetry, using that term loosely.

He turned to the artist, who was searching his face for any indication of what he was feeling. He turned back to the car, back to Jack, car, Jack. Damian could see the anxiety building up while he played with him.

Finally, Jack's eyes dropped. "You don't like it, do you?"

It took all the control Damian had not to snicker. "No, I don't like it."

He watched Jack's shoulders slump a little while he miserably failed to mask his disappointment. "You can't just 'like' something this cool." He added.

Jack paused, and then turned into a bouncing chatterbox within a millisecond. "You haven't even seen the interior yet, wait until you see _that_! It took me ages to find the right material for the seat covers! And I made a few modifications so that-"

"Jack," Damian laughed, "it's awesome."

"You think we should take it for a spin tomorrow?"

"There is no way in Hades we're not!"

Jack's excited laughter ended in a yawn. "I'm going back to bed." Damian told him.

"That's a good idea." He agreed.

Jack didn't even bother to wash his makeup off before he passed out on the couch. Damian smirked on the way back to his room. If he got up early, he might be able to catch sight of the mess of smeared makeup before Jack redid it. The look on his face would be priceless.

Damian snickered at the thought as he gathered up his stolen blankets and collapsed into bed. He was definitely not sleeping in tomorrow.

**A/N: Hello! This here is, um, a story… yeah, thank-you, Captain Obvious. I don't really know what to say today, honestly. I'm feeling shy. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. Have a nice day :)**


End file.
